Promises
by kakashikrazy256
Summary: Asura is dead, but why does Kid still have an uneasy feeling? As he continues with his life, the pain gets worse. Will he be saved from this madness? Sequel to Those Golden Eyes


**This is my sequel to "Those Golden Eyes" In case you haven't read the other, Asura is actually Kid's older brother that Shinigami had erase his memory of. During the battle, Kid remembered and they shared their moment before Asura erased his memory of him once again. Will Kid fall into madness? Find out in this fanfic! Please review! For those looking forward to yaoi, it's not really my cup of tea so…Sorry.**

Kid POV

_Where am I? I thought as I floated in the darkness. It was somewhat calming. I didn't want to leave this place._

_"Kid…." A voice rang through my mind. I closed my eyes and decided to ignore it, maybe if I did it'll stop talking._

_"Kid….." It said again in a more persistent voice. I was getting annoying._

_"What?" I snapped, opening my eyes glaring into the dark dimension._

_"You will become mine…" It continued._

_"What the hell? Who are you? Show yourself!" I said feeling panicky. The black mass began to swirl and form a pair of eyes. When it settled down I was staring into two very familiar red eyes. I gasped._

_"A-Asura? That's impossible. M-Maka killed you!" I stuttered._

_"Oh, but didn't I tell you? I will never leave you. That was our promise, remember?" Asura said, an arm reached out towards me with madness swirling around it._

_"N-no! Stay away from me!" I yelled desperately trying to get away. My eyes widen in horror as the red madness began covering me and suffocating me, turning the dark world into bloody hell._

_"Now you are mine…" Was the last thing I heard before drowning in the sea of madness._

"Kid…..Kid…Kid" The shinigami heard a soft voice from a distance and his eyes snapped open. He sat up abruptly, panting heavily as beads of sweat fell down from his forehead. His hand darted towards his chest, grabbing at the material of his shirt painfully. Not that dream _again_. And at school of all places? He turned to see Liz shaking him with a worried face.

"Wha?" He mumbled with a dumfounded look.

"I was saying, are you okay?" Liz continued.

"Yeah! Yeah! As soon as we got into class, you fell asleep, dead like a zombie!" Patty yelled giggling madly while stabbing her dissection plate.

"I see…." Kid said stifling a yawn.

"Yeah, you were dreaming about symmetry weren't you?" Liz laughed.

"Y-yeah." He returned a nervous laugh and turned back to dissection plate.

"Are you really okay?" Liz thought with a frown.

* * *

><p>"Okay! I hoped you all had fun today!" Stein said. Today's dissection was to celebrate the death of Kishin Asura. He was relief. Without Asura's madness he felt normal again.<p>

There were sighs of relief as the class filed out of the room. Stein's eyes fell onto Shinigami-sama's son. It was unusual for the young shinigami to fall asleep in class. Heck, he didn't think shinigami's needed sleep at all. He had never seen Shinigami-sama leave the death room at night. Ever since the Kishin battle, Kid seemed out of it. He was paler than usual and always seemed to be in a dazed state. He needed to confront shinigami-sama about this.

"Hi, yo, wassup!" A cheerful shinigami bounced up and down.

"Shinigami-sama, it's about Kid." Stein began.

"Was wrong with my Kid-kun? Is he giving you a hard time? I know his OCD is a bit strange-"

"No, that's not it…the problem is…" Stein trailed off staring hard at the shinigami styled tiles.

"The problem is…?" Shinigami tilted his head.

"I think something happened during their battle with Asura."

"Why?" Shinigami said in a calm voice, after spending years with a mask on, his poker face was solid.

"Kid isn't having OCD rants that often and he has been falling asleep in class too."

"Hmmm…that is a problem." Shinigami pondered.

"Well! It's alright! I'll talk to him tomorrow! Thanks for the info, Stein-kun!" The man in black and white gave the scientist a thumbs-up.

"It's my job, Shinigami-sama" Stein answered before leaving the Death Room.

Shinigami watched him go as Sprit came into view.

"Is it really okay, shinigami-sama?" The redhead asked, waiting for his answer.

Shinigami was quiet for a minute or two.

"YES! YES! EVERTHING IS A-OKAY!"

**The Next Day**

"Stein-hakase sure is late." Maka sighed turning the page of the book she was reading.

"Oh well, more time for me to look cool." Soul grinned sitting back. Maka sighed again and glanced at a different direction, toward the yawning shinigami.

"Ne, Soul?"

"Hmm?" Was the spiky haired boy's reply.

"Don't you think Kid-kun is acting strange?" She continued as the shinigami began to nod off. Soul followed her gaze.

"Well, I guess…but maybe that's because of the battle with Asura. Anybody would be tired out from that…except me of course."

"And that baka over there..." Maka twitched glaring at a certain blue haired boy who was laughing madly about his greatness in the battle.

The door swung open and the professor came in riding in his chair.

"Okay, let's get started with dissection today!" Stein announced, receiving frustrated groans. He glanced at the shinigami, who was leaning on his arm, fast asleep.

"Death the Kid, Shinigami-sama wants you in the Death Room now." He yelled in his direction. The boy slowly opened his eyes and blinked in confusion before registering what the man had just said. He nodded wearily before stumbling out of his seat and out the door.

Stein watched the boy go and stayed silent for a few minutes before turning back to his waiting class with a grin.

"Listen up! We're dissecting mice today!"

* * *

><p>Death the Kid walked through the empty hallways with a pounding headache. Asura had appeared in his dream during his short nap again. Every single time he closed his eyes, his golden eyes would be met with red ones of madness staring back at him. It made him shudder. He figured he must have somehow still been functioning in his sleep deprived state because he found himself in front of the Death Room door.<p>

Kid took a deep breath before opening the door.

"Wassup! Hello Kid!" Shinigami said in a voice the exact opposite of what his son was feeling.

"Hello, chichiue…" Kid said in a calm voice.

"How are you feeling?" Shinigami swayed back and forth, keeping a light and friendly tone. Kid narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean? I feel fine." He continued in a steady voice.

"Stein-hakase said you've been sleeping n class." Kid looked down showing a "So busted" face.

"I'm just a little tired that's all." He mumbled.

"Really?" Shinigami stared into his son's eyes.

"Are you doubting me!" Kid snapped back. Shinigami fell silent and Kid regretted what he had said.

"S-sorry…I'm…just tired…can't think straight." He mumbled an apology.

"Kid, go home and rest. Maybe you'll feel better!" Shinigami said cheerfully, dismissing the tense air around them.

"I guess…bye chichiue." Kid said leaving the Death Room.  
>"He's becoming more and more like him…" Shinigami murmured softly.<p>

"Excuse me?" Spirit jumped off the cross he was sitting on during their conservation. It was strange that Kid didn't even acknowledge his presence. Usually, he would at least nod in his direction. Today, he Kid treated him as if he wasn't even here.

"Nothing, it's just that…" Shinigami trailed off.

"That?" Spirit raised an eyebrow.

"I took a look at Kid's soul…" He finished.

"What did you see?" Spirit asked in concern, after spending so many years as Shinigami's weapon, Kid was like a nephew to him.

"The fog around his soul is being suppressed by a wall of madness, however the fog is trying to break through and lift…." Shinigami simply said.

"?" Spirit was puzzled.

"Just what happened during that battle?" Shinigami thought.

**Kid POV**

I walked through the halls, trying to get to the exits. The pounding in my head has increased and I swear I could hear it echo through the empty halls.

Why did chichiue have to question me? Why did Stein-hakase have to tell? Damn it all to hell.

I stopped as a wave of pain passes through my head. I grabbed it in pain, wanting it to stop. Images flashed through my mind rapidly. Some of a man whose face I couldn't see, but I ran to him any way and he gave me a kind smile. Some of a woman with the same golden eyes as I.

I whimpered as the pain kept attacking endlessly. The walls began to spin around me and my balance was off. I leaned against the wall and collapsed onto the ground.

My body felt numb and I couldn't felt anything. Nothing as my head made impact with the floor. Not the cool feeling the smooth surface gave me as I lost to the relaxing world of unconsciousness.

**Chapter 1 done! Please review. *Points to the button at the bottom.***


End file.
